Ace’s return (ribbon trailer)
by NCC-1225G
Summary: This is the mobius route with hachiman becoming mobius one before the series begins super heavy OOC


"Hayama ! dude we are getting destroyed out here ! we need help." A male voice belonging to Tobe kakeru of the sobu high school 7th air combat team crack through the radio desperately to his flight lead. on the scene were is 4 retired JASDF F-4EJ kai breaking through the clouds high above a ground battle. while the battle on the ground was bad being on it's second day the air battle was worst. the flight of phantoms were nearly wiped out by the opposing Team's of Su-27s dominate them with better maneuverability and skills. they already lost 2 planes to hostile action being knocked out and sent back to base. "I know Tobe but we just can't match these guys. their way to skilled !" as the 2 plane break and jink around while diving and climbing the Flankers easily kept track of the 2 planes. 8 of the newer pilots of the opposing team stayed back waiting for their commanding officer to finish off the 2 planes. "heh.. these noobs dare to fight us ? jeez they might as well let us go kill some tanks down there." one of the flankers Commented on his radio. "yeah... well we don't have any air to ground bombs or rockets and unless you want to be a mad man and attack the tanks with gun, then all we can do s to stay up here." "jeez at least they could've gave some warning about how easy it is. " "Ziegen 6, Ziegen 7 cut the chatter. maybe if you quit complaining maybe we can land and get rearm." "wilco Ziegen 3" as the flight kept flying a pattern a radio voice came form the ground. It was the judge of the match giving an update. "and ladies and gentlemen as this round of cross combine arms battle rages on oarai is on the defensive along with it's partners in the air sobu and if it stays this way then the path to victory will close on them. However have receive report that as of this moment sobu have receive aid in a form of 1 plane. will this change the outcome most likely not." "hey ziegen 3 you heard that !" "got it we will keep an eye out for them. beside it's just 1 plane."

exactly 200 km away a single F-22A raptor soar through the clouds. the plane looks just like any other F-22A except the 2 weapons pod at the wing pylons. These hold 4 missiles each. the only sign that it was unique was the Tail and insignia. The wing bear the markings not of the USAF but of ISAF with the 3 blue triangle. and on it's tail is a ribbon insignia along with the squadron number "The 118th tactical fighter squadron" Mobius squadron. This plane have been through a lot. A major combat tour in south america and peace keeping operations in Africa.

this plane was piloted by someone who made history. Although saying that it was would be incorrect. "Sky eye this is mobius one i'm in position" a young male voice came through the radio. the voice shows that this pilot have been through everything. The voice of Hachiman "Mobius One" Hikigaya. the very same pilot who flew with he plane ever since he got it at Ecuador during the south american continental war. "sky eye here mobius one you are are clear to engage." the voice of the AWACS was older but the tone is more of a friendly older man. as the Raptor roll into the fight the planed lined up and locked on to the 8 enemy plane on radar from 180 KM. usually the AIM-120D only have a range of 160 KM but this is a new sub type called the 8AAM or a special multi lock on type, it have a range of up to 210 km and can easily lock on to the flankers lazing about. "mobius one fox 3" the raptor open it's weapon pod and launch all 8 8AAMs at the flankers from extreme range. as soon as it came off the rails the warning lights in ALL the flankers went off. this shocked the flankers for a long time assuming it was a malfunction. After all sobu only flew F-4s. by the time reality hits it was too late as the missile came in and slam into the 8 confused flankers. this shocked all parties involve as the missile came out of nowhere. 

on the ground the leaders of each tankery school were very confused as to why belka just lost 8 flankers out of nowhere. then on the score board displaying the air combat segment shows a plane flying into the screen. the plane did not show any IFF until the PA sound a recorded radio message along with the IFF finally identifying the plane "Mobius One engage" and the plane being identified as the F-22A of ISAF's 118th tactical fighter squadron. "MOBIUS 1" appeared on the screen. The British commander drop her teacup in shock. the american team commander froze on the spot and the German team commander and headmistress went wide eye in shock and horror. The Grim Reaper of Erusea, The Ribbon fighter, The Hero of Puerto Rico. He has returned and as the raptor close the merge with the 2 remaining flankers the sky will be shattered once more and a history will be rewritten. 

this would be the mobius route with hikigaya becoming mobius one and cipher being his biological father who abandons him after assuming he as dead. this story might also include a character bar keeps daughter as a major character in this story as she did show up in ace combat 4 and a potential character to expand as a plot point


End file.
